


Мир победившей беды

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain Hydra, Flogging, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: — Я накажу тебя, — ласково пообещал он таким тоном, будто признавался в любви или обещал бесконечные часы секса.Впрочем, для Капитана Гидры всё это было равнозначно.





	Мир победившей беды

**Author's Note:**

> ГИДРА!Стив, любовь/ненависть, порка, антиутопия
> 
> Фик написан под впечатлением от арта Oriental_Lady: http://i96.fastpic.ru/big/2018/1029/2e/_97b9e3080ce136862d474d924bd9642e.jpg

Когда-то давно, в далёкой прошлой жизни Тони с гордостью представил миру свой источник бесперебойной и бесплатной энергии, стремясь помочь всем, до кого мог дотянуться своими гениальными разработками.  
Сейчас, по прошествии каких-то жалких семи лет, он спускался в мастерскую, обустроенную им в подвале заброшенных доков, где едва различимый луч света освещал только полуразобранную броню, которую приходилось восстанавливать буквально из мусора.  
Не было доступного электричества. Не было возможности использовать дары прогресса. Нельзя было привлекать внимания.  
Дроны ГИДРЫ патрулировали небо, не давая бывшим Мстителям спокойно дышать. Стражи возвышались над домами, разыскивая бежавших мутантов.  
Мир победившей беды, сказала однажды Наташа, а после пропала, и уже полтора года никто не знал, где она.  
Тони в полутьме развёл кипятком ту бурду, что среди его друзей и соратников считалась кофе. Цикорий, немного противной на вкус робусты дурной прожарки, щепотка размятых поджаренных желудей. О том, каким был на вкус настоящий кофе, он почти не помнил, запретив себе это ещё на первом году появления Сопротивления.  
Чашка глухо ударила по металлу верстака, бурда плеснула через край, оставив на броне пальцев несколько капель, мерцавших в тусклом свете. Тони смахнул их, натянул защитные очки и, ногой подвинув бывший офисный стул без спинки, склонился над бронёй.  
Семь лет назад пришлось заново начинать числовой ряд. Поэтому нынешняя броня стала Марк III и состояла из всего уцелевшего из первой и второй. Тони старательно заставлял себя забывать о костюмах, конфискованных в пользу славного дела ГИДРЫ.  
Он занимался новым. 

— Двадцать пять.  
Паяльник дёрнулся в задрожавших пальцах, оставив грубый шрам на металле грудной пластины. Тони замер, слыша за спиной размеренные тихие шаги. В темноте его подвала скрыться в чёрной форме с глянцевой вышивкой ГИДРЫ на груди было совсем не сложно. А Тони доверился молчавшей системе охраны, хотя как можно доверять ниткам и жестяным банкам?  
Сплоховал.  
— Двадцать пять боевых машин, Тони. Удачная охота.  
— Ты меня поздравить зашёл? Обошлись бы открыткой. Тем более, адрес тебе известен.  
Тони не поворачивал голову, продолжая притворяться, что чинит что-то под верхней пластиной брони. Паяльник пришлось отложить: дрожащие пальцы — прямое нарушение техники безопасности. Капитан подошёл вплотную к верстаку, встал напротив и протянул руку над броней. Тони мельком увидел белую кожу — для него брезгливый Стив всегда снимал перчатки, это было высшим проявлением его чувств. Это — и ещё безумная ебля в течение нескольких часов.  
И то, что Тони все эти семь лет оставался жив.  
Если прикинуть, то за жизнь люди платили и большим.  
Стив придержал его подбородок двумя пальцами, а Тони засмотрелся на его ладонь: длинную, узкую, с крупными костяшками и аккуратными ногтями с обработанной кутикулой. Идеальные руки идеального человека. Подушечки пальцев странно ощущались под собственной отросшей эспаньолкой, уже потерявшей лоск и границы, хотя Тони иногда сам выбривал её по памяти, только получалось плохо. Собственными мозолистыми руками сложно было повторить бритьё умелыми руками стилиста.  
— Праздники, с которыми я мог тебя поздравить, уже закончились.  
— Даже День деревьев?  
Тони открыл глаза, встречая острый внимательный взгляд Капитана Гидры. Называть этого человека “Стивом” получалось только в прошедшем времени. Глядя на него, употреблять можно было только звание.  
— Ох, Тони...  
По крайней мере, у Капитана проблем с его именем не возникало ни разу. Можно было составлять многотомный сборник интонаций и долготы гласных, которые издавал Капитан, произнося его имя. Тони продолжал смотреть, ожидая того, что последует. Вариантов было немного: изобьёт или трахнет (так, что лучше бы избил). В глазах Капитана светилось восхищение невиданной мощи, почти равной мощи его тела. Восхищение маньяка своей жертвой.  
Тони закрыл глаза и устало улыбнулся, сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы чуть дёрнулся вверх левый уголок рта. Стив мягко обвёл его губы по контуру большим пальцем, приподнимая отросшие волоски, с силой нажал на нижнюю, и Тони послушно открыл рот, чуть лизнув при этом подушечку. Кожа Стива была чувствительной, ухоженной, совсем не солдатской. Постоянное ношение перчаток шло его рукам на пользу.  
Тони продолжил целовать палец, чуть облизывал его, впуская в рот, а Стив молчал, но дышал так часто и шумно, что не нужна была никакая сигнализация, чтобы выдать его присутствие.  
— Ох, Тони, — тихо выдохнул он. — Что же мне с тобой делать?  
Иногда Тони очень хотелось ответить “Убить”, но он прекрасно понимал, что ещё и его смерть окончательно подкосит без того хилое сопротивление. Вариант с “Любить” иногда оказывался хуже. Как ни посмотри, но любовь Тони и Стива была разрущающей не только для них, но для всего мира.  
Тони открыл глаза и посмотрел на Капитана. Одновременно сложно и просто было видеть в нём Стивена Роджерса, Капитана Америку и Капитана Гидру. Всё такой же: высокий и широкоплечий, с могучей грудью и налитыми мускулами, с длинными ногами — и огромным хером между ними.  
С глазами цвета неба над горой Рашмор.  
Убийца, психопат, садист и нацист, предатель и икона ГИДРЫ.  
Видит бог, как сильно Тони его любил и с той же силой ненавидел. 

Отпустив его подбородок, Капитан обошёл верстак, мимоходом заглядывая внутрь брони. Огромная пробоина в груди доспеха зияла как кровоточащая рана. Провода, приводы, сочленения, электроника — всё было старым, уже использованным и не однажды, но тем не менее весьма действенным. Только на двадцать пятой уничтоженной машине броня пришла в негодность.  
Меткий бросок Сержанта, будь прокляты его меткий глаз и чудо инженерной мысли вакандских мастеров.  
Тони перехватил его взгляд и понял, что с этой бронёй покончено. Нужна была новая. Идеальная память Капитана позволила запомнить все слабые места. Тони не хотел рисковать.  
Стив подошёл сзади, нежно провёл по дрогнувшим плечам вверх, помассировал надплечья. Длинные ладони сомкнулись вокруг шеи. Стив чуть сжал их, заставив Тони захлебнуться вдохом, подержал, чувствуя, как напряглось тело перед ним, и тут же отпустил. Долгий выдох обжёг Тони ухо, когда Стив наклонился к нему, чтобы прошептать:  
— Ох, Тони. Нужно наказать тебя, но вместо этого я хочу тебя вылизать.  
Стив подтвердил свои слова длинным мазком языком по шее от подбородка до ключицы ключицы до подбородка. Тони сдался. Как сдавался всегда. Он застонал, обмякая в крепкой хватке рук на своих плечах, вздрогнул и, теряя самоконтроль, чуть отклонился назад, упираясь затылком ровно по центру груди Стива — в вышивку с эмблемой проклятой ГИДРЫ. Стив положил ему на глаза ладонь, заставив потерять и ориентацию в пространстве, снова склонился над ухом и слегка подул, задевая ещё влажный след на шее. По спине и рукам пробежали мурашки. Тони прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать новую порцию жаркого стона, который подсказал бы Стиву, что он победил.  
— Если бы я убил тебя, всё стало бы проще, — поделился Стив, снова заставив Тони вздрогнуть от прикосновения мягких губ к краешку уха.  
— Нет, — дрожащим голосом ответил Тони. — Тебе стало бы хуже. Остались бы только воспоминания. И никто уже не смог бы заменить меня.  
— Ты слишком прав.  
Стив отпустил его, и Тони неловко покачнулся на стуле, в последний момент до падения успев ухватиться за край верстака. Стив тихонько хмыкнул, но в тишине подвала звуки раздавались слишком резко и хорошо, Тони услышал. Он, чуть ссутулившись, остался сидеть на стуле, ожидая наказания, на которые был так щедр и разнообразен Стив.  
— Раздевайся, — приказал тот своим самым капитанским тоном. Тони вздрогнул, зажмурился, заставляя передышать накативший приступ ненависти и желания убить, а потом обернулся.  
Капитан встретил его пылающий взгляд, нисколько не смутившись, не испугавшись, лишь усмехнулся. Жалкие попытки Тони сопротивляться неизбежному всегда его смешили. Потому что кому, как не великому и блистательному Капитану Гидре было знать: Тони подчинится, Тони разденется, Тони примет его член до конца и послушно кончит на нём.  
Как всегда.  
Тони останется жив, потому что мертвеца из сердца не выжжешь. Потому что воспоминания всегда будут жарче и слаще тех несчастных живых, кого Капитан возможно пустит в постель.  
Тони так ненавидел эту беспомощность! Он обладал бесконечной силой, способной обуздать Капитана Гидру — и не мог её использовать, зная, что сила противодействия настолько же велика. Они были словно зеркало друг для друга. Одинаковая любовь, одинаковая ненависть, одинаковая страсть.  
А может быть, они просто делили эти чувства поровну.  
Тони соскользнул с шаткого сиденья, глубоко вдохнул, выпрямившись, и ровно встал перед Капитаном. Тот следил за каждым его движением, за каждым перекатом мускулов или щелчком суставов, встающих на место после сидения в неудобной позе. Тони медлил, глядя в яркие голубые глаза, ненавидел себя за то, что снова и снова любуется идеальным Капитаном, смертоносным и прекрасным, как чёрная мамба.  
— Если бы только знал, как я тебя ненавижу, — устало произнёс Тони перед тем, как потянуть вверх край потрёпанной футболки.  
Капитан вдруг громко и открыто рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, а Тони наблюдал, как двигается под белоснежной кожей его кадык.  
Если сейчас прыгнуть, вцепиться в плечи и рвануть зубами шею, вырывая кадык и заставляя Капитана захлёбываться его чёрной ядовитой кровью предателя и убийцы, то всё было бы кончено в одночасье.  
Капитан словно читал его мысли. Он мгновенно прекратил смеяться, посмотрел на Тони с прищуром, будто показывал, что понял, о чём тот думал. Гримаса на его лице стала откровенно глумливой, и он ждал, что же Тони сделает дальше, неужели действительно набросится на него.  
Нет.  
Нет.  
Это всегда было "Нет".  
Убедившись, что убийственные мысли остались бесплотной фантазией, Капитан сделал шаг к Тони, оказываясь в паре дюймов от него. Он возвышался, как утёс, угнетал своей мощью, и у Тони предательски креп член под взглядом Капитана. Он закрыл глаза, сдаваясь.  
Раздеться сам он не мог. Не хотел. Знал, что этот приказ был лишь проверкой, потому что каждый раз Стив срывал с него одежду, которой и без того в положении Тони было немного. Вот и сейчас Стив провел кончиками пальцев по вытянутому и кое-где разошедшемуся воротнику футболки, подхватил его по центру и рванул в стороны. Застиранная истончившаяся ткань разошлась под действием рывка.  
— Ох, Тони, — замурлыкал Стив, и Старк точно знал, что сейчас он осматривает его плечи и грудь, втянутый от напряжения живот. — Мой Тони...  
Тони вздрогнул, когда Стив провёл ногтями по груди, расцарапывая сосок, а потом повторил то же самое правой рукой.  
— Мой Тони, — ублюдок откровенно наслаждался его бездействием, вынужденной беспомощностью перед страхом смерти и под действием голодного ответного желания.  
Стив схватил его руки и толкнул на себя, заставляя проехаться голой грудью по плотной ткани кителя, по гладкой вышивке эмблемы на груди. Из последних сил Тони сжимал губы, чтобы не выпустить раздиравший глотку стон. Ему отчаянно хотелось вцепиться в отвороты формы, вжаться в широкий торс Стива и тереться о него, забывая обо всём: предательстве, смертях общих друзей и знакомых, семи годах бед и несчастий, обрушившихся на мир по вине ГИДРы и лично Стивена Роджерса.  
Тони хотел бы проснуться в далёком прошлом или параллельном мире, таком, где они со Стивом всё ещё были вместе — и на одной стороне. На правильной стороне. В этом мире они оказались разделены, и каждый считал верной только свою сторону.  
— Мой Тони, — ласково прошептал Стив, касаясь его губ. Тони мгновенно распахнул глаза, успев заметить влюблённый взгляд, будто привидевшийся из прошлой жизни. Даже видя перед собой Капитана Гидру, Тони не смог не обхватить его за шею, теснее прижимая к себе, и с тоскливой страстью ответить на поцелуй.  
Пока Капитан обласкивал языком его рот, рванул в стороны пояс джинсов, вырывая болт вместе с остатками ткани. Молния разошлась сама. Тони вымучено застонал, снова толкнулся бёдрами, мешая Капитану стянуть на них уже никудышную тряпку. Член почти болел от возбуждения, кровь приливала к нему всё сильнее, заставляя головку упрямо натягивать ткань белья.  
— Ох, Тони, — звуки шли будто сразу из груди Капитана вибрацией, которую Тони даже не слышал, а словно впитывал телом. Он подался под скользнувшие по рёбрам ладони, уткнулся лицом в ненавистную эмблему и притворился, что ничего не происходит.  
Горячий сон.  
Психоделический бред.  
Наркотический трип.  
Вовсе не руки Стива на его груди и плечах, вовсе не он намурлыкивал на ухо нежности и признания, вовсе не Тони растекся по нему, тыкаясь в бедро торчащим членом. Всё это сон и бред.  
— Мой Тони, — похвалил Стив, проводя горячими ладонями по спине вниз, забираясь пальцами под резинку. Джинсы уже соскользнули к щиколоткам, только бельё ещё защищало павшее самообладание. Стив сжал мягкую ткань в кулаках и развёл руки в стороны. Нитки расползлись и опали, открывая Тони перед ним в почти первозданном виде.  
Когда-то давно, в лучшие прошлые времена Тони не мог представить, каково это: иметь всего три смены белья и пару джинсов, штук шесть почти целых футболок. Не знал, что такое штопать носки и перепроверять подмётки ботинок или подошву кроссовок на проколы и потёртости. И вот он, блистательный и модный Тони Старк, лишившийся в одну минуту трети своей имевшейся одежды.  
Тони осторожно надавил на пятки кроссовок и вышагнул из них по очереди. Ему нужно было сохранить эту обувь. Решив пожертвовать носками, чтобы не студить ступни на ледяном бетонном полу, он снова прижался к Стиву.  
— Я знаю, как тебя наказать, — сообщил тот, чуть отстраняя его от себя и заставляя поднять голову. Глаза у Капитана были чёрными, как его душа, настолько расширились зрачки.  
Если бы Тони когда-то засомневался в чувствах Капитана, воспоминание о том, как тот смотрел на него, с какой любовью, страстью и жаждой, как туманились его глаза, а зрачок полностью скрывал радужку, оставляя вокруг черноты только тонкий голубой нимб, напоминали бы об этом, заставляя сомнения испаряться.  
Этот ублюдок даже не снял форменную фуражку, и короткий козырёк отбрасывал небольшую тень на лицо. Тони потянулся к нему, чтобы избавиться от ещё одного уродливого напоминания падения Стивена Роджерса, но Капитан его опередил. Он успел поймать руку за запястье и перед тем, как отвести за его спину, нежно поцеловал пальцы. Тони вздрогнул, едва представив, как Капитан ломает их один за одним, лишая возможности работать — и жить.  
Он ведь Тони не в руки трахал, чтобы заботиться об их целости. Но Капитан, увидев промелькнувший в глазах испуг, поспешил успокоить:  
— Эти руки не должны страдать. Им ещё столько предстоит сделать на благо ГИДРы.  
— Только через мой труп, — хмыкнул Тони.  
Капитан устало вздохнул. Это был не первый, не сотый и даже не тысячный их разговор.  
— Почему с тобой так сложно? Говард быстро понял перспективы, перейдя на нашу сторону.  
— Возможно, в этом причина.  
Тони хотел было пожать плечами, но Капитан крепко держал его запястья скрещенными за спиной.  
— Я накажу тебя, — ласково пообещал он таким тоном, будто признавался в любви или обещал бесконечные часы секса.  
Впрочем, для Капитана Гидры всё это было равнозначно.  
Он заставил Тони развернуться, подтолкнул в спину, а потом, для быстрого понимания, сжал ягодицу, впиваясь в кожу короткими, но острыми ногтями.  
Каждая частичка тела — оружие, вспомнил Тони. Такими были все трое встреченных им в жизни суперсолдат.  
Оперевшись на верстак, Тони снова закрыл глаза. Это было ошибкой, и он знал это. Темнота под веками всегда воскрешала в душе образ Стива, но наказание дарил Капитан. Теперь же всё смешалось. Стив прижался сзади, вмялся твёрдым членом, стянутым формой, между ягодиц, развёл их пошире и притёрся плотнее.  
— Я буду наказывать тебя, Тони, — прошептал он в ухо, касаясь губами его краешка. Волна судорожного удовольствия от этого прикосновения прошла от шеи вниз, заставив Тони поёжиться. — А ты будешь считать.  
Стив отошёл, каблуки сапог чётко били по старому бетону. Тони вцепился в край верстака, удерживая себя вертикально, но это не входило в концепцию наказания. Стив короткими ощутимыми ударами по лодыжкам заставил Тони развести ноги, из-за чего пришлось прогнуться, выставив задницу.  
— Вот так, — похвалил Стив, крепко сжав его ягодицы. — Ты будешь считать до двадцати пяти, Тони. Постарайся не сбиться.  
Ответом ему стало насмешливое хмыканье, но оно нисколько не впечатлило.  
— Я на память могу назвать число Пи до двадцать первого знака. Думаешь, собьюсь на двадцати пяти?  
— Думаю, да, — уверенно ответил Стив. — Если собьёшься — я добавлю ещё один раз за каждую ошибку.  
Тони промолчал, но про себя улыбнулся. Двадцать пять ударов. Слабое наказание за двадцать пять боевых машин.

Однажды Тони видел, как Стив разрывал дерево в дрова только руками.  
Однажды Стив сумел поймать Тони в броне, успев схватить за ногу на взлёте, а после швырнул в стену, заставив забыть о побеге. Так погибла вторая Марк I.  
Оказалось, что Тони никогда даже близко не представлял себе истинную величину силы Стива. Она была сумасшедшей, невероятной — и направленной сейчас только на него одного.  
Первый удар по левой ягодице был пробным. Хлёсткое прикосновение кожи к коже было в чём-то даже мягким. И стало ясно, что Стив надел перчатки.  
— Один.  
Второй удар пришёлся по правой и оказался гораздо сильнее, но всё ещё недостаточно. Вместо того, чтобы скулить от боли, Тони подался назад, выставляясь перед своим экзекутором.  
— Два.  
Третий удар лёг ровно поверх первого. Ещё сильнее, теперь боль растекалась по телу от горевшей кожи на ягодице. Тони прикусил губу, но не издал ни звука, кроме старательно ровного:  
— Три.  
Четвёртый — по правой, ещё сильнее, словно Стив отмерял и добавлял силу, готовя Тони к большему и большему.  
— Четыре, — голос уже охрип, пусть и не сильно. Тони крепче сжал пальцы на краю верстака.  
С члена скатились две капли смазки, ненадолго повиснув с головки долгой нитью.  
Пятый, левая, больше боли. Тони упёрся в верстак членом, головка скользила под изнанке стола.  
— Пять, — послушно отсчитал он.  
Правая, сильнее, швы тонких перчаток ощущались как железные прутья, которыми рассекали ягодицу. Кожа болела, чесалась, явно была распорота от удара, а Тони был уверен — это ещё не предел.  
— Шесть.  
Левая, под веками заполыхало, боль отдалась в костях, заныли зубы, и Тони долго дышал через разомкнутый силой воли рот.  
С члена текло без перерыва, капля за каплей повисали и падали вниз, а те, что не успели, оказались размазаны по нижнему краю столешницы.  
— Семь.  
Горела вся кожа, не только на заднице. Огонь растекался по телу, опалял всё вплоть до лопаток и коленей. К Стиву сила словно прибывала с каждым ударом, и они становились мощнее, разрушительнее. По правому бедру потекла струйка крови, сцедившаяся из ссаженной кожи на месте точных ударов.  
— Восемь.  
Стив стянул перчатки, касался теперь собственной кожей, но так становилось лишь больнее. Больнее — и ближе, и боль эта, подпитанная ненавистью и счастьем близости, распускалась на коже под чётким касанием.  
— Де-вять, — сипло выдохнул Тони, почти опустившись на верстак, но упрямо поднялся, не сдаваясь перед Стивом, даже стоя к нему спиной.  
Десятый, десятый, десятый, от него ныло в груди, чесались рёбра, выскакивало из груди сердце. Тони плакал, радуясь, что Стив не видит, закусил губу, чтобы не выть в голос, отдышался и сказал:  
— Десять.  
Перед одиннадцатым Стив ласково провёл кончиками пальцев по горевшей коже, и словно перца насыпал на раны. Нежно, мягко, в противовес тому, что делал до этого, и Тони ластился под его руку, подавался к нему, часто дыша.  
Мошонка подтянулась к члену, ступни, заледеневшие даже в носках, скривились. Тони ухватился за край верстака, готовясь сдаться.  
Стив быстро развёл в стороны пальцы, расцарапывая слишком чувствительную кожу, Тони толкнулся вперёд, спасаясь, а после не заметил удара, настолько боль от ногтей была сильнее.  
— Один-над-цать, — по слогам смог произнести он, снова стараясь выпрямиться. Поясница не подчинялась ему, тело словно зажило само по себе, потому что предыдущий хозяин оказался плох.  
Стив размахнулся, волна воздуха из-под его руки прошлась по спине Тони, заставив его согнуться дугой, выставляя зад. Удар был такой силы, что вжал его животом в край верстака, член ткнулся в столешницу снизу, а следом за этим Тони скрутило, размазало по броне, пришлось хвататься за сочленения на плечах, за раскрытую грудину, царапая ладони и срывая ногти. Оргазм прошивал с безумной — и бесконечной — силой, ноги отказывали, в голове громыхало от кипевшей крови. Тони кричал и стонал, подставляясь под ладонь Стива на пояснице.  
Ему было больно, словно каждую клетку тела проткнули иглой, опустили в кипяток, а после подожгли, но удовольствие, его безумное, пьяное удовольствие накатывало снова и снова, сплетаясь с болью в одно полотно, накрывшее разум.  
— Две... Двенадцать, — выдохнул Тони, распластываясь по верстаку с закреплённой на нём броней. — Двенадцать.  
— Ты молодец, Тони, — вдруг похвалил Стив.  
От тринадцатого удара у Тони сорвался голос.

Тони вышел на улицу, с трудом пробравшись среди своих же защитных устройств. Ему слишком нужно было вдохнуть сырого портового воздуха, промозглого и серого, но настоящего, свежего. В подвале всё провоняло спермой и потом, сексом и падением Тони на дно. Невозможно было натянуть одежду на горевшее после двух оргазмов тело, на ярко-алый зад, отдававший безумной болью в каждой части тела при движении. Тони со следующей ступенью наверх ощущал обнажённой кожей холод и сырость, но стремился к ней, бежал так быстро, как мог на подкашивавшихся ногах.  
Там, за приоткрытой дверью, серело небо, шумели волны о бетонные блоки доков. Тони шёл вверх, к свободе и простору, но...  
Возле руин ангара, где он обустроил убежище, кругом завис Легион Гидры, все её пятьдесят девять железных голов. Каждая из которых была собрана Тони.  
Чёрно-красные, с эмблемами ГИДРы на забралах между визоров — они были устрашающи. Визоры светились, Легион словно по команде поворачивал головы вслед за его движениями, а Тони смотрел на океан и понимал только одно:  
Бежать. Сейчас. Немедленно. Босым и голым, любым. Так быстро, как сможет. Так далеко, как сумеет. На край света, в норы или горы, но как можно дальше от Стива.  
Тони обернулся и посмотрел на ангар. Однажды он настолько увлёкся, что расписал углём на стенах подвала новую формулу добычи энергии из воздуха (единственного пока доступного ему источника) и чертежи брони.  
Всё сжечь. Бежать.  
Длинными коридорами подвалов, едва восстановленных им ходами контрабандистов прошлых веков. Бежать как можно дальше, не останавливаться.  
Безнадёжно и бесцельно, пока Стив снова не найдёт его.  
Быстро, но недолго. Как его жизнь.


End file.
